


Ramble On

by CLeighWrites



Series: Wincest & J2 Drabbles [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester Gives Oral Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nonverbal Communication, Orgasm Control, Semi-Public Sex, Song Lyrics, Song: Led Zeppelin - Ramble On, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: Ellen asks the boys to watch over the bar while she runs an errand, they take full advantage





	Ramble On

**Author's Note:**

> _Porn GIF embedded_

Dean was shocked that Ellen had asked the two of them to watch Harvelle’s while she ran out to get Jo from a hunt gone wrong. Granted, there was no one in the bar, and it was 11pm on a Tuesday. So they shut the lights off and locked the front door. Sam went to the bar and grabbed each of them a fresh beer, grabbed a quarter out of the register and tossed it at Dean while he went over to the Jukebox to pick out some music. He didn’t even have to think of which song he was going to pick, pushing the buttons before Sam had even rounded the bar. The familiar beat and guitar riff filling the empty bar, then Plant’s voice joining the rhythm _“The leaves are falling all around, time I was on my way…”_

Sam joined Dean at the table closest to the music box and they took turns retrieving beers and picking songs. After quite a few rounds, Sam started to get a little handsy, not that Dean minded; not like Dean hadn’t been asking for it. It took no time at all before Sam had both of their pants shoved down around their thighs, Dean’s mouth on his cock, and Sam’s fingers working Dean open.

The music had long since died out, but Sam had created his own rhythm, pounding into Dean at a breakneck pace, his arms straining to keep himself steady against the bar. Sam expertly hit his prostate with every thrust, and Dean was moments away from coming, untouched, on his little brother's not-so-little cock. He knew better than to do that though, that’s not how they did things. Dean reached a hand around to grab at Sam’s hand on his hip and squeezed, their sign that he was about to, or wanted to, come.

Sam growled and slapped his ass, “You done already De?”

“You fuck me so good, Sammy,” Dean kept his hand in Sam’s as his brother changed angles just the slightest bit and somehow started to thrust into him harder and faster.

Dean could hardly breath and his thighs began to tremble with every swipe of Sam’s cock along his prostate; he squeezed his eyes shut and blocked out everything else from his mind. Less than a minute later Dean spurted his release all over the floor in front of the bar, completely untouched, just how Sammy liked it. Dean’s tight heat spasming around him, milked Sam into his own orgasm and Dean moaned as he felt his brother’s cock swell and shoot white-hot cum into his abused hole.

By the time Ellen got back with Jo, Dean and Sam had all evidence of their time spent alone cleaned up and were drinking water at the bar; Dean down to just his Henley and Sam in a new tee. If either Ellen or Jo had any suspicions, they kept them to themselves as they wished the brothers goodnight and went quietly to their respective bedrooms. Before leaving Ellen tossed Dean a key and told them that they could bunk in a room for the night, then flipped the switch, leaving them in near darkness.

Dean had to hand it to old Ellen, she really did have an eye for reading people; he had to stifle his laugh when they opened the door to their room and walked in to a king size bed instead of two doubles. It was the most luxurious night’s non-sleep that the boys had had in a long time; and if Ellen wasn’t going to ask questions, they didn’t have to answer them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
